


【横雏】牛犊

by largestfish



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largestfish/pseuds/largestfish
Summary: 人外注意避雷 受孕和泌乳幻想





	【横雏】牛犊

和朋友分手后，横山独自走在街上。似乎再没有什么可去的地方了，他止住脚步无目的环顾四周，莫名烦躁起来。  
　　  
　　最近他搬了新家。之前的小出租屋里总挤满了物件，有薄墙壁和爱唱歌的邻居，乱的热热闹闹。新房子宽敞，安静，全都收拾妥当无可挑剔，却陌生的空荡荡，生出许多寂寞感。  
　　  
　　他一点都不想回去，躲进巷子里点了支烟发呆。  
　　  
　　“喂，也给我一根吧”  
　　  
　　男人就像是凭空出现在他身边。横山惊得一抖，手里的烟盒掉在地上。那个男人毫不在意的捡起烟盒，自顾自抽出一支叼在嘴里，又勾着手指要火。燃了就长长吸了一口，隔着烟雾点头表示感谢。  
　　  
　　“我可憋坏了”  
　　  
　　横山好奇的打量他。帽子遮了他的眼，看不清长相。一副方便干活的粗糙的打扮，袖子挽到手肘，皮肤是好看的小麦色。嗓音沙哑口音有点夸张。带着种让人猜不透的神秘。那人冷不丁的开口道  
　　  
　　“自己一个人过得不舒服吧？”  
　　  
　　“……什么？”  
　　  
　　“你这样的人我见得多。总一副谁都不需要的样子，其实暗地里寂寞的要偷偷哭呢”  
　　  
　　他仰起头大笑  
　　  
　　“正巧，不如来我店里看看，推荐一个可爱的给你”  
　　  
　　男人对横山的警惕和嫌恶视而不见，一把揽过他肩膀，把他往巷子里拖，力气大得甩都甩不开。  
　　  
　　“喂喂放开我，我不是这种人......”  
　　  
　　“哟，你想哪去了？”  
　　  
　　一个转角，男人指向映入眼的店面，牌匾褪了色雾蒙蒙，不过也清晰可辨的写着　

　　“宠物店”  
　　  
　　男人背过去吃吃偷笑，横山闹个脸红，羞恼的瞪着他的背影，也跟着推门走了进去。  
　　  
　　这家店的氛围也很奇妙。大，而且杂乱。落着不知几层灰的狗粮袋子七扭八歪堆在架子上，旁边大咧咧放了个铁笼里面睡着一只兔子。恒温箱里的小蛇盯着人，幽幽吐着芯子。  
　　  
　　宠物店的店主咬着他的半根烟，随便抓起笼子里的猫狗提给横山看。他的话很多，不过也算有趣，横山跟随着，不知不觉被引向店的深处。  
　　  
　 稍远的地方被电灯照亮。那里只堆着些稻草，随着一阵窸窸窣窣的响动竟从中爬起一个影子。横山被吓停了脚步。店主却满不在乎的拉着他肩膀继续向前。  
　　  
　　眼前让他惊讶得屏起呼吸。  
　　  
　　角，兽耳和尾巴。那个娇小的身影坐起来，揉着眼睛适应突然增强的光线，眨巴着缓缓睁开去看着陌生人。那双眼睛乌黑清澈，睫毛羽扇一样，层叠着描出一个无辜的下垂弧度，盛着眼里盈盈的水光。  
　　  
　　店主称他为牛犊。上手便扳住他的角，又揪着他的耳朵摇晃。  
　　  
　　“这是头小奶牛呢，上好的品种”  
　　  
　　施加在小牛身上的略粗暴动作让横山无意识的皱眉。店长把他的心疼神色收进眼里，贼兮兮的坏笑，又用了些力去捏住牛犊的下巴，让他张嘴  
　　  
　　“看，正换乳牙。马上就要到交配的年龄，受孕后就能产奶。你，喜不喜欢喝牛奶啊”  
　　  
　　年轻人的脸涨红起来。店主觉得更有趣了，继续用带着含义的话逗他。  
　　  
　　“宠物也可以喂他的主人嘛，诶，是不是啊？”  
　　  
　　牛犊打开始就只顾用好奇的眼光看着来人。兽类总有种能洞察人的直觉，而横山显然讨得他喜欢，他晃着尾巴天真的笑起来，店主问的话听不大懂，便随便用黏糊的语气应了句  
　　  
　　“——是”  
　　  
　　“要不要抱一抱”  
　　  
　　店主揽着牛犊的腰把他提起，向横山走来  
　　  
　　“咦？等……等一下……”  
　　  
　　小牛不由分说的扑过来，横山只好下意识收紧手臂抱起。好轻，好小，只能装个满怀。而小牛也不知为何一副相当开心的样子去抱横山的脖子，眼神期待看向他，歪头盯了一会儿，突然开口小声的唤了一句  
　　  
　　“主人？”  
　　  
　　横山脑里似乎有什么东西砰的断掉了。  
　　他张了嘴却说不出话，瞬时呼吸都变得小心翼翼，只顾一直看着怀中那一对亮晶晶的眸子  
　　  
　　“这么喜欢啊？”  
　　  
　　横山转过头，看见店主笑盈盈的轻叩指尖，燃着点火光的烟灰飘落下来  
　　  
　　“送给你”  
　　  
　　“相信我，这是一份相当合适的礼物”  
　　  
　　  
　　记忆从那开始模糊起来。  
　　  
　　横山倏地从床上坐起。  
　　  
　　他努力回忆着，但他记不起店主的脸，或是那家诡异的宠物店在哪。似乎是做了一场迷雾四起的梦，没有实感。  
　　  
　　而门外，从他醒来时就一直持续着清脆的铃铛声响，踩在地上哒哒哒的脚步声，这些声音越来越近，那只小牛跑过来跳上他的床  
　　  
　　“你醒了啊！”  
　  
　　寂寞感被戳破消失了。那一定是因为小牛麻烦的很，横山想。既怕冷又怕热，还怕黑怕寂寞。给他准备好的房间不住，每晚都钻进自己的被窝，抱着自己的胳膊才能睡着。  
　　他才不会做什么......店主附赠的那本养殖手册上的事情。  
　　  
　　上面似乎只是在介绍奶牛受孕的方法，详细到图。横山草草翻了一遍就红着脸扔到书架的最上层。  
　　  
　　不过抱着小牛的时候有点心猿意马。  
　　  
　　他给他取名叫hina，读起来就像他颈上铃铛作响的叮当声。  
　　  
　　hina很黏他。这有时候有点烦。就像他正叼着一根烟看书，hina又跑过来爬上他膝盖，探头探脑的看他在做什么。怕他被烟味熏到，横山只好捻灭刚点燃的烟，看小牛嘴角沾着的麦草渣，半笑着揪揪他的脸解气。  
　　  
　　“看看你，是不是又偷吃东西了”  
　　  
　　小牛害羞起来，黏黏糊糊的语气像是撒娇  
　　  
　　“我总是觉得饿啊”  
　　  
　　他低下头好奇的看着熄灭的烟卷，伸手要去拿，被横山眼疾手快的捉住手腕  
　　  
　　“干嘛？”  
　　  
　　“这个你经常吃的东西，可不可以让我尝尝？”  
　　  
　　“不行。”  
　　  
　　央求也不行。小牛的愿望少有的被拒绝，他闷闷不乐的趴在主人的肩头。主人又在看书，故意无视他。hina无聊的用手指卷着横山的发尾，又把鼻子埋进去嗅，那种有趣的味道隐隐约约的，随着主人的吐息在飘浮。他不安分的朝味道来源凑过去，伸出舌头舔上主人的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　横山手里的书啪嗒掉在地上。  
　　  
　　小牛终于吸引了主人的注意力，他蠢兮兮的笑。但主人脸上的表情阴沉的可怕。hina以为这时因他尝了烟草的味道真的生了气，吐吐舌头想溜走，却被狠狠按住肩膀搂在怀里。  
　　  
　　“对不起......唔”  
　　  
　　主人捏住他的下巴，接着烟草的味道向他袭来，直灌进嘴里。hina尝起来太好了。口腔小而柔软，温热的包裹，有点吃力的容纳另一条舌的探入，带着青草的淡淡甜味。横山不小心的沉溺进去，直至hina被吻得几乎窒息，软绵绵的拍打他才恋恋不舍的放开。小牛已经发晕了，吐着气，舌尖被勾出搭在嘴唇外边。  
　　  
　　他半晌才缓过气，脸红红的推开再一次凑过来的横山  
　　  
　　“不要！烟一点都不好吃”  
　　  
　　  
　　横山从那开始终于实施了戒烟的念头。不过戒烟是一件难事，好在他懂事的宠物愿意帮助他。犯了烟瘾，他总要抱起hina获取能量。小牛有时会仰起头，温柔的舔舐他的嘴唇，每次都会引火上身，被亲个七荤八素。  
　　  
　　小牛成长的很快，精心喂养和偷嘴下，高了一点，乳白色的牛角从尖部变黑，染上点典型的奶牛花色。牙也逐渐长好了，不过歪歪扭扭的，有几颗突出着像虎牙，倒显得十分可爱。横山扒开小牛的嘴角看，想起自己经常把这些小小的牙齿挨个舔个遍，说不定就是被自己亲歪的。他不禁心虚。小牛倒不在意，当他发现有时横山会非常不乖的偷偷抽烟，就像个凶巴巴的管家婆，捧着主人的脸把他拉进自己，去检查他嘴里有没有烟的味道。  
　　  
　　面对这样的主动，可横山总要羞的手都不知往哪里放。  
　　  
　　亲昵的时间似乎渐渐变长了。hina搂住他的脖子索要亲吻，咬着他的下唇黏糊糊的说感觉真好。  
　　  
　　初夏的天气带着难以名状的燥热。hina只穿着无袖背心和棉质的短睡裤，却要腻乎在主人怀里打盹，懒洋洋的晃着尾巴，光裸的腿搭在一起，皮肤细嫩光滑，似乎随着汗水蒸腾出奶味，让人想触摸。实际上横山也真的这样做了，小牛模糊的哼唧一声，翻个身又向他怀里蹭了蹭。横山舔舔嘴唇，觉得自己又犯了某种瘾，他低下头吻住hina，小牛皱眉却依然不愿开睁眼，只张开齿贝任由着入侵者胡闹。而贴近之后横山觉得hina在发烫，不止是因为天气。  
　　  
　　这是发烧了？横山害怕起来，手伸进他衣服里试体温，却引出一声黏腻的呻吟。  
　　  
　　糟了,这...是发情  
　  
　　横山可没认真读那本手册。他无所适从的抱紧小牛，一时不知该如何做。hina睁开眼，眼珠上蒙着一层水雾，声音也烧得沙哑起来。抬头凑近去讨一个吻。唇齿纠缠却让热度逐渐攀上，越来越难以忍受。小牛哼声把主人推开。  
　　  
　　“我要去阳台吹风”  
　　  
　　“不许”  
　　  
　　“为什么？你又在那儿偷偷抽烟？”　　  
　　  
　　“哎，戒烟太难啦”  
　　  
　　hina一巴掌拍上他的头，却又开口安慰  
　　  
　　“没关系，你已经做得够好了”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你宝贝”横山亲吻他的脸侧，吞吞口水犹豫着开口  
　　  
　　“我在一本书上看到……牛奶对戒烟有帮助”  
　　  
　　小牛眨着眼睛思考，突然抓着衣服的下摆掀起，低头去看自己平坦的胸部，看了一会儿竟沮丧起来  
　　  
　　“可惜我还不能……”  
　　  
　　他的主人抚过他胸前，张嘴咬了上去。  
　　  
　　hina惊叫。本该痛的，却是其他的感觉，强烈的很。一边被轻咬着，另一边被指尖顶着磨蹭，奇怪的感觉一阵阵的侵袭过来，小牛怕得直叫，央求他停下。  
　　只是轻微的抚弄，那两点就颤巍巍的挺立起来。横山满意的挑起嘴角，抱起他初成长的小牛向卧室走去。  
　  
　　“你准备好了”  
　　  
　　横山的吻技锻炼得很好。他熟悉牛犊嘴里的每一角落，探进去会顶在他舌头上的两颗尖牙，侧壁滑溜溜的软肉，甚至臼齿后一小段牙床。这次他只挑着敏感处舔舐。小牛的舌上有层软而薄的舌刺，小刷子一样，这让他的每次舔弄都让他们之间粘连的贴着，就好像他们被这样黏住了，要这辈子都嘴贴嘴的亲在一起。牛犊被亲的舒服了，全身发着软。明明有着同样练习亲吻的次数，他却蠢得没什么长进，涎水都顾不得吞，湿漉的扯出几根透明丝线。胸也被捏在手里，有一下没一下的揉捏，他口里吐出的喘息越来越急，音调黏腻糟糕，猛然颤抖着尖叫，勾起脚趾，身下湿了一片。  
　　  
　　仅仅是亲吻和抚摸就让牛犊射了出来。他从主人的怀抱里滑下来瘫在床上大口的喘，强烈的快感让他的牙齿都在打颤。  
　　  
　　真是可爱  
　　  
　　横山笑着亲吻他的嘴角，抚摸发顶安慰。把湿掉的衣物全都扒下去。不明状况的小牛双腿在发抖，但还是乖巧的并起膝盖翘起腿露出私密处，让主人帮他看看他身上发生了什么奇怪的事。那里的穴口沾着自己的些许液体变得湿润，可它看起来这么小，似乎两根手指就能填满。  
　　  
　　应该让他更放松点。横山抱起他的小牛坐好，温柔的抚摸，摩挲他光滑的角，用指尖感受兽耳上的薄毛绒。  
　　  
　　“喜欢我们正在做的事吗”  
　　  
　 横山坏心的向小牛的耳朵里吹气，看他不自在耸动耳朵的样子。但是他不逃，喘着气靠过来贴在主人的胸前  
　　  
　　“这样，我就可以喂饱你了，对吗？”  
　　  
　　“那我...喜欢”  
　　  
　　牛犊被抓着腿掀翻，还没反应过来，身下就被草草扩张几下，有什么东西顶着濡湿的肠液进了身子。他不知道这两句话有这般的杀力，尖叫噎在嗓子里，流着泪断断续续的呼出几声，主人的尺寸于他小小的身体实在是太过了。不仅塞满了还要被顶破了，要从他前腹突出来。  
　　  
　　主人咬他的耳朵，又扳住他的角往后扯，就像捕食者把食草动物狠狠按在身下欺负， hina又怕又困惑却也不敢挣扎，呜咽叫着主人求他轻一点  
　　  
　　小牛圆滚滚的臀瓣肏起来舒服的四肢骨髓都发麻。横山要不是实在太喜欢他的小牛，才舍不得分神出时间安慰。他温柔起动作，亲吻小牛的颈侧，手绕到他胸前抓揉挑拨。薄薄一层软肉，手感就好的很，他想象着小牛受孕后胸部发育起来的样子，涨满奶水足够握满手掌，就像碰一下就会流出汁水的成熟的果子。想得他身下又硬了几分。他把小牛转动着面向自己，磨着高热的穴肉，向更深处缓缓顶弄。小牛的腿已经用不上力气了，一条挂在他腰上，另一条就垂下去，让双腿大开 ，很好的迎合了侵略者的动作  
　  
　　这是什么呀。hina晕晕乎乎在想。一开始他认为是惩罚，但逐渐又觉得这不是什么不好的事，不是疼，却比疼过分多了。他脖子上的铃铛随着动作叮当叮当的响，他听着听着开始希望它可以晃得更厉害更响一点。爽的尾巴卷起来，去缠主人的腿。  
　　  
　　小牛被肏的湿透了，头发都汗涔涔的黏在眼下。横山一次次的拨开去看他下垂弧度的眼，平日里总那么澄澈无辜，现在却装着情欲，盛满后随着泪荡下来。他忍耐不住，射进小牛的深处。预备着受孕的穴像一张贪婪小嘴往里吞着，烫的小牛又一次被送上高潮。他不知射了有几次，把床单和自己都弄的沾满白色液体，湿哒哒脏兮兮一片。就像一只真正怀了孕在涨奶的奶牛，涨得难受需要帮他吸吮挤奶。他是那么好的一头小奶牛，奶水一定很多流个没完，直到能把他的主人喂饱。  
　　  
　　不过这一晚，主人倒是把他喂得很饱。  
　　


End file.
